


Uncharted Territory

by ElaraFox



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaraFox/pseuds/ElaraFox
Summary: My own take on Garrus and Jane's first time together during the events of Mass Effect 2. Very cannon. This fic is pretty much a one-shot lemon with a little fluff mixed in. This is the first fic I've actually completed and posted, so go easy!I apologize in advance for using the word "nervous" so many times. Synonyms are my weak point.This fic is inspired by an ADULT comic made by a user that goes by ReginaPrimata (I had nothing to do with it, I just came across it one day and thought it was amazing) - It can be found here.18+ warning! http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/ReginaPrimataObviously I don't own or have any affiliation with BioWare or it's characters.





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> "The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty: not knowing what comes next." - Ursula K. Le Guin

Garrus nervously stepped into his Commanders quarters. Everything was meticulous. Her bed was sharply made and much larger than he'd expected, and a pile of folded clothes sat on the edge. Garrus apprehensively flexed his mandibles as he finally heard the water running through her open bathroom. He should go, he thought, this was stupid. He looked down at the bottle of cheap wine in his hand with disdain. What was he doing? She was his commanding officer and he was, what? What was he going to do? What did this all mean? He couldn't tell if she really meant 'stress-relief', or...  
His rushing thoughts stopped in their tracks when he heard the water shut off and the shower door slide open. He quickly looked around, trying to find somewhere to look inconspicuous. He settled on standing stiffly by her desk, hiding the bottle of wine behind his back. *Nice one, Garrus* he scolded himself.

He straightened slightly when Jane Shepherd emerged from the bathroom. Her blonde hair was wet and wavy from her shower, and it stuck to her sun-kissed shoulders and fell gracefully down her back. Garrus had never seen her with her hair out of it's usual bun before. He hasn't realized it was so long. He also noticed she just wore a towel. She gasped when she spotted him, cheeks turning pink. He immediately knew he was interrupting.

"I- ah - sorry Shepherd... Commander..." He stuttered, averting his eyes and looking around the room. She shifted awkwardly, clutching the towel wrapped around her midbody as she waited for him to speak.  
"Should I...?" He asked, his eyes settling intently on the floor.   
"Garrus, call me Jane." She said softly, making her way across the room to him. He looked up to meet her eyes. Blue. Familiar. As a Turian, he stood over 7 feet tall. The top of Jane's head only reached his chest.   
"It's strange to see you out of your armor." She observed, her hands running over the length of his arm, covered by a long-sleeved, blue shirt. Turians often covered most of their plated skin.  
"You too." He quipped, making her chuckle as she looked down at her towel. 

"I didn't realize you'd be here so early." Jane admitted, not meeting his gaze.   
"I can go, I didn't mean to-" Garrus stammered.  
"No," she said softly. "Stay. I want you here."  
He didn't move away as her hands lingered on his shoulders. They were small, delicate; She was unlike any Turian female he'd been with, in more ways than one.   
"Is that wine, Garrus?" She smirked, looking from the bottle he'd placed on her desk back to him with teasing eyes.  
"I mean, it's nothing special." He chuckled. 

Her hand was still resting on his bicep, feeling his rough, hardened skin underneath the cotton fabric of his shirt.   
"Can I..." He said softly, lowering his forehead toward hers. To his surprise, she did the same, resting her forehead against his.  
"This is how Turians, uh, you show you care about someone, right?" She asked, letting her eyes flutter closed.  
"Yes." He chuckled, the sound ringing soft and deep through his chest. "You've been doing your own research... May I?" He asked, raising one large hand to her shoulder. Her smile and slight nod urged him on and he ran one talon gently from her bare shoulder to her wrist, feeling the softness of her skin as he drew down her arm and finally took her hand in his.   
"I... can show you what humans do to show they care about someone." she said. Her voice was breathy and low. He'd never heard her sound like that before, and it made him a little more curious and a lot more nervous.  
"I'd like that." He breathed, involuntarily flexing his mandibles in apprehension.   
Jane tilted her head, allowing her soft lips to meet his mouthplates. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. Garrus tried to move his mouth the same way, but it was difficult. Jane didn't seemed to mind, however.

Garrus found himself gently backed against Jane's desk. She was so close to him, nearly pressing her body into his, and he stiffened slightly. This was his commander, someone he counted among both his closest friends and most respected leaders. He didn't have to court this female. He didn't have to try to win her attention or show off his fringe or compete with another male. It seemed so strange.  
"Garrus... I don't want to pressure you, or make you feel uncomfortable..." Jane said after a moment, and Garrus cleared his throat after noticing her discomfort.   
"Jane, you could never make me feel uncomfortable." Garrus said, dipping his head down to look into her azure eyes. "Nervous, yes, but uncomfortable? Never." He chuckled, seeing her relax.   
"I want to. I want to have a few moments just for us before we throw ourselves into hell for the good of the galaxy." He said. His tone had shifted, filled with an underlying heaviness. He dipped his head back down, catching her lips against his before she had a chance to respond. She relaxed into the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. He could tell she was just as anxious as he was.

"So... What would you do if I were human?" He asked, trying to ease the tension.  
"I would..." Jane trailed off, moving her fingers lightly to the hem of his shirt. Catching the hint, Garrus pulled the thin fabric over his head, tossing the piece of clothing to the side. As her hands curiously trailed over his chest, he realized he hadn't felt so vulnerable in a situation such as this before.   
"What would you do if I were Turian?" Jane asked curiously, looking up at him through her eyelashes. The question almost made him laugh, but he hid his reaction as best he could through clearing his throat.  
"You, uh, might be too... Soft." He warned, picturing the last time he'd been with another Turian. It was an array of talons and teeth.   
"Well what can you do?" She laughed.  
"I can get us somewhere a little more comfortable than the side of this desk." He said, sweeping Jane into his arms.   
"Garrus!" She laughed, her hands flying to the front of her towel to keep what was left of her modesty.

He playfully set her down on her massive bed, wrinkling the perfectly set white sheets.  
Their eyes met for just a moment. Static electricity seemed to fill the air as the two stilled; Jane was on her back with Garrus over-top of her, holding himself up with one long arm and settling a thigh between her knees. Garrus anxiously flexed his mandibles when he heard Jane draw a shaky breath and finally move her hands away from her chest, taking the towel with them. She didn't meet his eyes, and a rose tint had found its way to her cheeks.

"Jane." Her name fell from Garrus's mouth like it belonged between his lips. He used one hand to gently turn her face to his, their eyes meeting once more. "I've... I've seen so many things go wrong. Between C-Sec and what happened with Saren... I just want something to go right. Just this once. I... I want to get away from this screwed up galaxy. With you." He breathed. Her timidness faded, knowing that he didn't care about the shape of her hips, the size of her breasts, or the scars that appeared on parts of her freckled skin. He was there for her, and to Garrus' own surprise, she was there for him, too. 

Her lips gently caressed his again. He kept replaying the vids over and over in his head, anxiety rising about where to go next. He let his hand run the length of her torso, starting at her bare hip until he reached her lower ribs. He marveled that he could feel them, and wondered how humans survived as long as they did. They were so... Delicate. Jane let out a breathy sigh that snapped him back to the situation at hand. Desperately trying to remember the vids, Garrus let his hand move to her smooth breast, giving it a gentle, experimental squeeze that drew another whimper from her lips. 

He sighed into her. This was Shepherd, his Commander, someone he counted among his closest friends; Someone he trusted. To be able to give her this, to make her feel this, was a great privilege. He repeated the research he'd done on human sexuality over in his mind as he released his hand from her modest breast and trailed it slowly, nervously, down her rib cage, over her soft stomach, and then between her thighs. Jane let out a slight, breathy moan against his mouth as his thick finger passed along her womanhood. He took that chance to take her bottom lip between his sharp teeth and give an exploratory, but gentle, nip. She made another sound of approval and his confidence lifted knowing that there were similarities in both human and turian sex, however minimal.   
"Be- Be gentle down there." Jane chuckled nervously. "You've got, um, talons, right?"  
"I file mine down. The gloves fit better that way." Garrus said. "But yes, I'll be gentle." 

One rigid, textured finger found her entrance and drew circles around it, using her wetness, eliciting another groan from Jane. She let her head fall back as he cautiously pushed his digit inside of her, letting her feel every inch. He set his teeth against her exposed neck, giving small nips between heated breaths as he began to slowly stroke in and out of her. His plates had long shifted, forcing his rigid length against his pants. She must feel him, and it made him nervous to even think about it. Her tender hands moving to grip his shoulders knocked his mind back where it was supposed to be. She was whimpering into his ear as he quickened his pace, her slender fingers looking for purchase on his shoulder plates.   
"Garrus..." A needy moan tore from her lips, a sound that reached the depths of his core, exercising a low groan from him in return. Her breathing was ragged and he could tell she was nearing her end. He continued his rapid pace, feeling the first flutter of her walls around his finger. Jane threw her head back again, letting out a cry of pleasure as she came undone around him.

Garrus slowly withdrew his soaked digit, admiring the sight of Jane Shepherd laying underneath him. Her cheeks were flushed and her beryl eyes looked up at him with wanton. No one could mistake that look, even on a different species. Her hands finally made their way to his pants, her eyes still staring up at him in earnest. who was he to deny his commander what she wanted? 

He pushed himself up a little too quickly, pulling his pants off while she sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, an amused look crossing her face as a result of his eagerness. Her eyes roamed his body, making him feel more and more insecure as time passed, when she finally stood to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, letting his hard length press against her stomach.   
"May I...?" Jane trailed off, one of her hands sliding off of his shoulder to hesitate on his abdomen.   
"Absolutely." Garrus whispered.

Her smooth hands cautiously wrapped around his blue member. He'd never figured his 'size' would be an issue, but seeing her delicate fingers around his girth made him worried. Was she intimidated? What about the color? Would she change her mind? His mind was forcefully cleared when Shepherd ran her palm over his natural lubrication, sliding her fingers experimentally over the tip. He let his head fall back as she continued her slow, learning pace. She wanted to feel all of him, familiarize herself with what he liked and how she made him feel. It was almost painful when she withdrew her hands. 

"Sit." She said, falling back onto the bed and patting the empty space beside her. The word was confident, but Garrus could here her underlying apprehension, and he shared it. He did as he was told, and somehow he felt even more exposed afterward. Their eyes met, and Garrus leaned in, placing his mouthplates against her lips, mimicking the kiss from earlier as best he could. He relaxed into the action, feeling one of her hands begin to snake across his lap, grazing his standing member before she moved to straddle him in one fluid movement.   
"I want you to be sure about this." He repeated. Jane smirked above him, placing her hand on his mandible and gently tracing the scar there.  
"Garrus, I've never been more sure about anything." She breathed.  
"I mean, that's a little worrying coming from the woman that's supposed to be stopping the Collectors." Garrus joked, running his rough hands down her slight waist to rest on the solid curve of her hips. The laugh he recieved in response was melodic, and he leaned in to kiss her again. 

One of her hands found the base of his length and he felt her heat against his tip. She slowly, carefully, lowered herself onto his cock. She pressed her forehead against his, but he could see that she was having trouble accommodating him.   
"Shep- Jane... We can-" He started, but she placed one long, thin finger against his lips.  
"Garrus, relax." She smiled. Finally, he was hilted inside of her. He felt his instincts roar to life within his core.

Garrus groaned, shifting his hips. It took all of his strength to ignore the Turian compulsion to take her as hard and as fast as he could, biting her, marking her as his own. It was almost painful when she began moving her hips, slowly grinding against him. Almost.   
"Jane... Spirits." Garrus moaned. His hips moved on their own accord, pressing up into her as she moved with him, establishing a rhythmic cycle.   
Her breath sped up with her thrusts, and he could smell the pheromones practically radiating off of her. His talons dug into the soft skin of her rear as he helped her move faster - deeper. He could feel his control slipping away with every moan and sigh that poured passed her lips next to his ear. He was used to being the one in control, he was used to being the one doing the bedding. He wanted to take her. He needed to take her. He could hear his own growls in sequence with her groans as though they were coming from somewhere else. His mandibles flexed in frustration. She was so wet; So warm. He could feel himself hitting the tail end of her with every downward thrust. Her complete softness was something he'd never experienced. He needed to take her. 

He used his hands, still on her hips, to reluctantly still Jane's movements and deftly roll the both of them over so that he was the one on top. He was still inside her, but he didn't move. Not yet. He admired the woman underneath him; Her hair was touseled and wild, her cheeks were flushed a deep pink, and she looked absolutely ravished. It only edged him on. He kept reminding himself to be gentle - keeping that last shred of self-awareness intact so he didn't end up doing something he'd regret. He moved, pushing in, hilting himself inside once more. Jane's eyes fluttered closed, lost in pleasure as he drew out and pushed back in. Slowly, tenderly, picking up speed.

Garrus leaned over her as his thrusting became harder, but no less thorough. He worked her to her core, drawing every possible sound from her that he could. He dipped his forehead to hers in an act of tenderness as he pounded into her. Hard. He didn't know if this really was 'just blowing off steam for her' or if it meant more, but he didn't care. He wanted to give her all he had. Her forehead stayed on his as her moans grew higher in pitch. She was clutching his back, looking for purchase with her nails. He was afraid he was hurting her, but just as he was about to stop and ask, his name spilled from her mouth in the filthiest moan he'd ever heard and her walls began to clench around his member, just as they had done around his finger. He slowed his hips when she finally placed a hand lightly on his buttox, letting her head fall back into the bed as she savoured the feeling of him still inside her. 

"That was... Garrus..." she huffed, grinning up at him. He tried (and failed) not to let it go to his ego. As he slowly withdrew from her heat, she cocked her head.  
"You arent finished yet, are you?" She asked, furrowing her brow.  
"I'm not that selfless." Garrus chuckled. "Put your legs up."   
He rolled up from his position and stood on his knees, placing both of her slender legs on his left shoulder. He pushed himself through the apex of her thighs, gliding along her velvety folds between her legs. She let out a quiet breath as he moved over her bud. 

He wasn't as careful as he thrust himself between her legs. It felt like he'd been holding himself back for so long. He let his head fall back when her hand wrapped around his tip, massaging him as he worked to his end. He let his head fall forward, knitting his brows together as he neared his end, rapidly pumping against her sex into her smooth hand. He could hear himself growling, grunting as he got closer, finally spilling himself over her hand and stomach. After a moment, he leaned over her, moving her legs to the side as he recovered so he wouldn't cause her any pain. 

"I - um - sorry." Garrus stammered as his eyes took in the extent of his fluid on her body. He couldn't say the sight didn't please him, but he still felt embarrassed.   
"I suppose I need another shower after that, Vakarian." Jane smirked, standing up to clean herself off with her discarded towel.   
"Come on." She beckoned, letting her hips sway as she walked into the bathroom, looking over her shoulder with a sultry smirk. Garrus, dumbfounded, didn't move from his seat until Jane had disappeared behind the door and he heard the shower turn on. He almost lept off the bed to join her.


End file.
